The present invention relates to that field of the art where articles are stored, displayed and dispensed from inclined article holding means.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a display and dispensing stand utilizing a plurality of inclined trays to contain the articles to be dispensed. Such devices are extremely important in the commercial setting since, exclusive of the packaging on the article, the display and dispensing means is the primary interface between the consumer and the article being sold. The final selection process by the consumer is made with the article in the setting created by the display and dispensing stand.
The commercial setting produces a number of demands on such devices that must be met if they are to be commercially successful. The first requirement for such a device is that it not discourage those who have already made a conscious decision to buy the article displayed. This is accomplished by making the article easy to identify and easy to remove from the dispensing means. The present invenion displays the articles themselves in the device in a manner facilitating location and identification. Furthermore, the invention has capabilities for mounting advertising directly on the device in a manner that does not obscure the display of the articles themselves. This advertising capability allows the use of various changeable advertising displays on the device that could be used to influence the decision-making of consumers that have not yet made a buying decision. Once the articles have been located, the open structure of the invention allows the articles to be easily and conveniently removed from the display.
While the manufacturer and the wholesale distributor of such articles have primary concern over the positive sales effect generated by a successful display stand, such a device is normally used in the premises of another who has additional concerns. The retailer who uses the device also wishes it to positively influence the buying decision of consumers, but in addition, the retailer is concerned with aesthetics and maintenance.
In the retail setting, the display cannot be so garish that it adversely affects the overall appearance the retailer tries to present to his customers. The display should present the articles positively yet not overpower adjacent displays to the overall detriment of the retail establishment. The display should also have the capability of utilizing changeable advertising allowing the retailer to vary the appearance of the display periodically and present local information such as prices, sales, etc.
A further concern of the retailer is the maintenance of such devices. Preferably, the device should be strong, light and easily assembled so it can be readily assembled and disassembled to facilitate storage and movement. In addition, the device should be easily modified to various sizes to permit its use in different settings where the space constraints or variations in quantity of articles stored or displayed can be accommodated.
Furthermore, the device should have sufficient capacity for the displayed articles that it need not be constantly monitored and filled. In addition, it should replinish the articles to the display position from storage positions as the articles are depleted.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and useful display and dispensing stand.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aesthetically pleasing and dispensing stand to influence the sale of articles therein by attracting consumers and facilitating the removal of articles from the stand.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display and dispensing stand that is easily maintained in that it is adaptable, easily assembled or disassembled and replinishes articles to the display position when the articles therein are depleted.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a display and dispensing stand that is modular in nature permitting the same structural components to be utilized to construct stands of various sizes and configurations.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.